


Five Times Mike’s Phone Sort of Gets Him Into Trouble and One Time It Really, Really Doesn’t

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cell Phones, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Texting, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike’s phone gets him into a little trouble with Harvey, but there’s one time when it doesn’t. Relationship stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Mike’s Phone Sort of Gets Him Into Trouble and One Time It Really, Really Doesn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta random00b!! All remaining mistakes are mine. :S

1.

Harvey is jostled awake as the bed dips and shakes. Mike climbs under the covers, shuffling across the bed towards Harvey’s side. A warm arm drapes over Harvey’s waist while the other digs underneath to fully encircle him. Mike squishes his face between Harvey’s shoulders. 

“No, I wasn’t sleeping Mike,” Harvey says crankily. Mike only manages a slurred sorry. 

Harvey’s eyes unwillingly find the bedside clock; the stupid thing tells him it’s 4am and his irritation rises. “Did you at least find the loophole?” 

“We’re out of Red Bull,” Mike says between yawns, “I set my alarm, just need 20 minutes.” 

At least that’s what Harvey thinks he says but the arms around his stomach become heavy, deadweight limbs as Mike succumbs to sleep before Harvey can find out any more information. Harvey sighs; he’d only been asleep for two hours himself, so at least he’s tired enough to quickly fall back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Harvey is jerked awake _again_ , slightly disoriented by techno dance music blasting somewhere behind him. He’s vaguely aware that it must be coming from Mike’s phone. Mike hasn’t moved an inch, arms still draped around Harvey. Harvey sighs as he reaches behind him and runs his hand along Mike’s thigh until he finds a sweatpants--his sweatpants-- pocket. He reaches inside, finds the phone and pulls it out as the music circles back around to “ _Pound the alarm_ ”. He vaguely wonders if Mike was going for literal but Harvey shuts the phone down and tosses it to the other side of the bed. 

He’s definitely skipping the gym today.

\---

2.

“Hey, can you call my phone,” Mike asks, by way of greeting, as he easily walks right past Donna. Apparently she’s given him, an all-access pass to Harvey’s office. 

“No, I wasn’t busy at all,” Harvey replies without looking up, continuing to write notes in the margins of the brief. 

“Come on. I can’t find it. I think it's on vibrate,” Mike all but whines at him, lifting the cushions of the couch to look underneath. Harvey gives him an aggravated sigh but pulls out his phone anyway, if only to save his office from becoming a disaster zone. The sooner Mike leaves, the sooner they both can get back to work. He selects Mike’s speed dial number and sets the phone aside, returning to the paper in front of him. 

A few seconds later, “ _Cause your sex takes me to paradise, Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_ ” fills Harvey’s office. 

_“That’s_ my ringtone?” Harvey can’t help but laugh over “ _Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven._ ” Mike blushes as he hustles over to the chair and digs around in it. The phone gets as far as “ _You bring me to my knee, You make me testify_ ” before Mike finally retrieves the phone out from underneath the chair and cancels the call. 

“What happens if I text you,” Harvey asks, smiling as his fingers move over the phone’s keyboard screen. 

“No!” Mike cries, fumbling with his phone trying to put it on silent but Harvey’s text get to his phone first. Subtitle clicking and beeping emerged from Mike’s hand. 

“Is that the intercom whistle from Star Trek?” 

Mike stares at him for a brief second. “Oh my God, you’re such a Trekkie!” Mike says, turning away towards Harvey’s office door. 

“Says the guy with a Star Trek ringtone.” Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Yeah,” Mike shouts back, “for _your_ text messages!” and he’s out the door.

Harvey can only chuckle to himself.

\---

3.1 of 3.3

Harvey doesn’t think much of the first butt dial. He answers the phone after a few seconds of a jazz ringtone that came standard with the phone, because he’s a grown up and doesn’t need to download every top 100 pop song ringtone. He holds the phone to his ear, half paying attention, still reading the merger in front of him. He doesn’t notice right away that Mike isn’t talking into the phone. 

Harvey sets the merger down and takes the phone away from his ear to confirm he’s still connected. With the screen still displaying ‘Mike’ he holds it back up to his ear. “Mike,” he says into the receiver. 

He doesn’t get a response but now he recognizes the jazz music he had Ray play on their way to work this morning. Listening more carefully, he hears Mike distantly humming the tune, even though Harvey distinctly remembers Mike complaining about the amount of jazz music he was being forced to listen to.

Harvey hangs up smiling. 

\---

4

Harvey’s floating in that nice relaxed space between fully awake and asleep. His brain slowly becomes aware that Mike’s no longer lying next to him on the couch. He surmises that he fell asleep watching a movie and they were definitely _not_ snuggling. His side suddenly buzzes, bringing him completely out of his drowsy state. The _Lord of the Rings_ ending credits roll as he accepts the text message, not realizing it’s not his phone. 

“c u in 20 :)”. 

He frowns at the illuminated screen and glares at ‘From: Jake’. He reads the previous five messages before he realizes he probably shouldn’t, but this _Jake_ has texted Mike _a lot_. Admittedly a lot of the conversation turns out to be about pizza, music, and video games, but Harvey doesn’t need to see this Jake guy to read him.

Jake seems to want to know a lot about _Harvey_. “Where’s Harvey 2night?” ( _really the guy couldn’t type ‘to’?_ ), “How long u been going out?”, “Harvey sounds like a douche”, then “We should go out, lunch date?” There’s even one about how long Mike can ‘hang’ with him before he has to get back to Harvey.

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but he’s storming towards the bathroom as he hears Mike stepping out of the shower. “Getting ready for your date,” He asks, trying—and mostly succeeding—to keep the anger out of his voice, as he steps up to the threshold of the damp bathroom. 

“YE-GAH!” is about all he gets out of Mike at first; the kid nearly jumps out of his skin. “Jesus, Harvey,” Mike says irritably, wrapping a towel around his waist. “You scared me.”

“What’s this,” Harvey asks, holding out Mike’s phone with Jake’s text message lit up. 

Mike rolls his eyes. “Looks like my phone. What does the law say about the illegality of looking through someone’s mail? I forget.” Mike steps to the sink and grabs a q-tip, completely unconcerned that Harvey might have gone through his text messages. 

Harvey should probably heed the warning in his head that he should leave this alone. Maybe Mike doesn’t have anything to hide, but for some reason he can’t help but ‘press until it hurts’.

“Don’t you think you need to explain this?” 

Mike sighs. “Look, those texts from Rachel are old. And she was drunk so they shouldn’t be a big deal, okay, I meant to delete them.” Mike glances at him in the mirror, then turns to toss the q-tip away.

“I didn’t read the ones from Rachel.” Harvey’s voice grows hard. “I’m talking about Jake!” 

“Oh,” Mike says dismissively and then it seems to dawn on him. “Oh.” The younger man finally turns to face him, guilt spread across his face. Harvey realizes all that work on Mike’s poker face was in vain. “We ordered pizza a half hour ago. He’s the pizza guy Harvey,” Mike says hesitantly. 

“Did you fuck him?” And Harvey _really_ didn’t intend to say _that_.

Mike’s eyes grow wide and then angry. “No Harvey, I didn’t _fuck_ him. And before you argue semantics, I didn’t let him _fuck_ me either.” Mike stands in front of the sink, hands on hips, fuming. 

“Jesus, Harvey. We talked a couple times about video games and we ate lunch together once which I didn’t even want to do and that’s all!” Mike’s voice had been gaining in volume by the end and he’s breathing kind of heavy now, adrenaline coursing through him. 

“He asked you out,” Harvey says unsatisfied, because no way that explains all those text messages. 

Mike’s attitude turns from angry to irritated. “Yeah, several times actually, and if you bothered to read _my_ responses, I told him I had a boyfriend.” Mike pauses for a second. A revelation dawning on him. 

“Now that I think about it, I think he might be stalking me. That one time we had lunch I told him I couldn’t meet him and he showed up downstairs at the security desk anyway and caught me on my way out to get coffee.” Mike eyes go from puzzlement to wide surprise.

He continues. “You know, I never actually gave him my number. I called for pizza that first time I ordered from there and he was the delivery guy. He commented on my Mass Effect t-shirt and then I got a text from him the next day. And! AND!” Mike’s yelling and pointing at Harvey, clearly freaked out now. 

“Every time we order pizza, I had been asking for someone that’s not Jake because the lunch thing was a little creepy but he shows up anyway! I just assumed they didn’t have anybody else available!” Mike is slightly hyperventilating. 

Before Harvey can comment, Mike stifles a high pitched scream with his hands when a loud knock on the front door echoes to the bathroom. It would have been funny to Harvey in any other situation. 

“Oh my God,” Mike whispers dramatically, “What do we do?” 

‘Well’, Harvey thinks, ‘this is getting out of control really fast.’ “Stay here,” he says sternly. 

Mike nods eagerly, picking up a shaving razor from the counter and holding it in front of him like a weapon. “Yeah good idea,” he whispers and motions to Harvey to answer at the second round of knocks. 

Harvey walks to the front door, opening it slowly so he can assess the person on the other side. Before him stands a man about thirty, with average build and face; there’s nothing distinctive about him. He looks ordinary enough but the quick shift of the man’s face—from surprise, to anger, to a blank slate—is anything but normal. 

“Where’s Mike?” Jake asks, by way of greeting. 

“How much?” Harvey asks instead, completely bypassing the question. Jake just looks at him but Harvey can see the guy’s eyes harden at being ignored.

“Ah, $17.85.” he replies evenly and pulls out the box from the warmer sleeve. Harvey takes the pizza box and sets it on the hall table beside the door before slowly taking his wallet out of his back pocket and hands him a $20. “Keep the change.” 

The guy sullenly turns to go but Harvey has one more thing to say. He grabs the guy’s hand, squeezing the webbing between the thumb and index finger. “Ow!” Jake yells, furious. Harvey pulls Jake towards him. He grabs Jakes neck and presses his thumb to the pressure point where the jaw and skull meet just below his ear. Jake’s other hand comes to grip Harvey’s hand at his neck. Harvey’s only slightly glad to see fear in the guy’s eyes. 

“By the way, I’d appreciate it if you left my boyfriend alone,” Harvey says calmly while the other guy wiggles, trying to loosen Harvey’s grip. “I don’t know if he told you but I’m a very well-connected lawyer. If you come near him again, your job won’t be the only thing you’ll lose.” He presses harder on the guy’s neck; Jake yells out angrily and then Harvey lets go. 

Jake stumbles back and hauls ass down the hall to the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Harvey locks the door after him, satisfied there won’t be any further problems, and heads back to the bathroom. 

“Holy shit,” Mike says. “That was almost like an episode of Luther!” Harvey can’t help but roll his eyes at least he’s put the razor away. 

“Luther? That’s the best you can do,” Harvey asks skeptically.

“I’m rattled! Don’t make me think of another one because I’m really close to freaking out!” Mike pauses for a second, calming as he considers something, “But, that was kind of hot.” He eyes Harvey up and down. 

“A second ago you were freaking out and now you’re turned on,” Harvey asks, faintly caught in the whiplash of the quick turnaround.

“Hey! A second ago you were accusing me of cheating!” Mike says defensively, and then places a hand on his chest. “But _I’m_ big enough to let that go because I know what a jealous bastard you are.” 

Harvey really can’t help the involuntary growl that escapes his throat. Mike blinks once and then he’s being lifted off the bathroom floor and placed on the bathroom counter with Harvey between his legs grinding against him and mouths smashed together. 

“Yeah, okay,” Mike manages to get out when they break shortly to breathe.

\--

Mike’s lying next to him later that night, exhausted, eyes closed, still breathing deep. “You know I’d never cheat on you right?” Harvey closes his eyes; when he opens them Mike’s looking at him expectantly. 

“My mother cheated on my dad their whole marriage,” Harvey finally says quietly into the dark room. “I saw the heart break that he went through. I never wanted that to happen to me. From what you told me about what conspired between Jenny and Rachel, I guess it was just always in the back of my mind.” Mike doesn’t say anything; maybe he understands where Harvey is coming from.

Mike snuggles up to Harvey’s side and rests his head on Harvey’s shoulder, forehead pressed to Harvey’s neck, arm slung across his chest. After a few moments, “I kissed Rachel and Jenny because I had feelings for both and didn’t know who to choose. They ended up making the decisions for me, before I had a chance to sort out my feelings.” 

He lifts his head to look Harvey in the eyes. “I have my feelings sorted out now and you don’t have to worry, you’re the only person I want.” Mike leans over him to kiss him gently. When they break apart, Mike’s smiling at him. Harvey sees it then, the love in Mikes’ eyes. Mike settles back down on Harvey’s shoulder, quickly slipping into sleep. It takes Harvey a while to do the same.

\---

3.2 of 3.3

The second butt dial, Harvey’s a tad grumpy from a string of late nights and doesn’t appreciate yelling Mike’s name several times into the receiver to be heard over the loud bar music. The associates had gone out to bond over after-work drinks; he’d made Mike go because one shouldn’t miss the opportunity to network. 

He’s about to hang up, thinking Mike can’t hear him, when he hears Louis associate—Karl? Or maybe Kasi; Harvey’s not sure but the kid must be pretty close to Mike for Harvey to hear him over the music. “Hey, Mikey!” 

He’s proud when Mike sounds bored, but that kind of defeats the point of networking. “Hey Kyle.” 

“So what finally made you decided to come out with us? Your boyfriend finally get tired of you?” Kyle’s snide comments are a bit lost in his slurred drunken speech and the music. 

“No, but your girlfriend did,” Mike retorts. Harvey pulls his ear away as Kyle cackles loudly. 

“See that’s funny, because I don’t have a girlfriend AND you’re gay!” Kyle yells, clearly drunk, which also defeats the purpose of networking.

“Bi,” Mike replies. Kyle does that “pfft” air thing that really annoys Harvey. “Whatever, dude.” Harvey just hears the loud music of the club for what must be a couple of awkward seconds.  
“What’s it like?” Kyle finally asks loudly, like he got closer to the phone or Mike.

Mike seems to be rolling with it. “What’s what like, Kyle?”

“You know….” There’s a pause, and Harvey can see the Louis 2.0 trying to give Mike a significant look. “Taking it up the butt?”

Harvey can almost see Mike rolling his eyes. “Why? You looking to try?” 

“Dude! No!”

“Thou detest too much,” Mike sing-songs to him.

“Dude.” 

He’s not sure if Kyle left the conversation, but another associate—Hubert? Or maybe Howard— asks Mike shyly, “Are you ever gonna tell us his name at least?”

“Nope,” Mike says.

“Not even me,” H-something asks.

“Harold, we both know you’d be terrible as a secret keeper.” Mike laughs. Harvey doesn’t hear Harold’s reaction because the conversation is interrupted by that Kyle kid again. 

“Seriously! Doesn’t it hurt when he sticks it in? How can that be fun?”

Harvey can tell Mike’s frustrated with the conversation when he answers, “the sex is so good, Kyle, he’s ruined me for _anyone_ else.” 

Harvey can’t help but smirk. The associates must be speechless because he doesn’t hear anyone say anything. He hears a lot of rustling, though; Mike must have pounded his drink because he also hears a heavy glass set down hard on a table. There’s more shuffling, like fabric hitting the phone. 

He hears Mike telling Rachel he’s heading out. “But you just got here!” More shuffling and then Harvey hears something about how Mike should just ignore Kyle: “He’s a douche.” Even more shuffling and then club music is suddenly gone. He assumes Mike’s getting a cab, so he sets the phone aside, a plan in mind. 

Twenty minutes later Harvey hears a key sliding into the lock. He’s at the door when Mike opens it. Mike steps back slightly, surprised to see Harvey waiting for him at the door. Harvey can see he’s a little buzzed. “Hey.” Mike says tentatively, his eyes narrow suspiciously at Harvey, but he passes through the threshold and shuts the door. 

“Harvey, I know you think networking with the associates is important, but never _ever_ make me go to one of those again.” Harvey smiles at him and slides his hands down Mike’s chest. He reaches into Mike’s inside coat pocket and finds the phone, holding it up to show Mike’s phone is still connected to Harvey’s. 

“Has…” Mike pauses grimacing, “has that been on this whole time?”

“I hear I’ve ruined you for all other men,” Harvey says, smiling smugly, still standing in Mike’s personal space.

“No, I said you’d ruined me for _anyone_ else.” Harvey’s smile broadened. “And I shouldn’t have corrected you because your ego just grew five times bigger,” Mike says grumpily trying to move around Harvey.

Harvey leans in, breathing in the smell of beer and Mike’s stale cologne. He whispers into his ear. “Let me give you some the best cock you’ve ever had in your life.” Mike scoffs but lets Harvey kiss him anyway, because it’s not like Mike’s going to refuse the best sex he’s ever had.

\---

5

Harvey’s grateful that he wasn’t around anyone important when his phone rang. As it is, he’s on his way to his last client meeting of the day when his phone starts singing in Korean. By the time he retrieves it out of his pocket, it’s blaring “ _Eh- Sexy Lady!!! Oppa is Gangnam style!_ ” and he’s got a headache. The screen reads “Donna”. He accepts and they hold a brief conversation about his schedule for the next day. 

He’s putting the phone back in his pocket when it sings something that sounds like an old folk or country song: “ _I don't care, I'm still free, You can't take the sky from me._ ” His conversation with Jessica is also mercifully short. 

He turns his phone to silent for the meeting but doesn’t receive any more calls until Ray’s driving him home. He’s regretting taking the phone off silent as he digs in his pocket again, “ _Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy,_ ”—Mike—” _You and I, you and I, We’re like diamonds in the sky_.” 

“Mike,” He tries hard to sound angry, because, damn it, if Mike changed his whole contact list, he wasn’t going to be happy about it. “How many of my ringtones did you change?”

Harvey gets silence and then a hesitant, “ah… just a couple?” 

“When I get home you’re changing them all back,” Harvey informs him and hangs up.

Mike’s waiting in the kitchen for him when Harvey gets home. He silently hands him the phone. Mike frowns. “In my defense, I thought they’d be funny! It’s not like you ever have your phone on during a meeting.” 

“Yes, very funny,” Harvey repeats, leaving the room to change out of his suit. He returns to the living room in comfortable pants and an old baseball tee to find Mike sitting on the couch, looking very much the kicked puppy. He’s fixing Harvey’s phone, though. Harvey sits next to him, tuning the TV to ESPN. 

Harvey finally concedes. “FYI, it’d have appreciated it more if you had used blues or jazz.”

“I did at first—” Mike’s interrupted by Harvey’s phone blaring, “ _I'm sexy and I know it, I’m sexy an-_ ”

“First off, did you just hang up on Louis?” Mike looks at him guiltily. “Second of all, that’s a disturbing choice.” 

Mike burst out laughing and he laughs even harder when Louis calls back a moment later. 

Harvey answers before he thinks any more thoughts of Louis and ‘sexy’. “Louis, I’m busy, we’ll talk about the Williams case tomorrow,” he says curtly and hangs up on Louis protests. 

Mike’s still laughing into in hands. 

“You have to admit, that was kind of funny.” 

Harvey rolls his eyes but a small smile works its way onto his face. Harvey notes that’s been happening a lot. He hands the phone back to Mike. “Finish putting these _all_ back to the nondescript ringtones I had before, please.”

\--

Harvey’s reading the newspaper the next morning, waiting for Ray. Mike left the hour before, on his bike, to finish proofing documents. He’s finishing his coffee when he hears the soft warmth of his dad’s saxophone from his phone on the counter: Ray’s text stating he’s ready to go when Harvey is. It’s such an unexpected surprise that he has to blink the wetness from his eyes. Maybe it’s okay that Mike didn’t change all of the ringtones back.

\---

3.3 of 3.3 or +1

It’s lucky for Mike that Harvey’s about to leave the restaurant bathroom when his phone vibrates in his pocket, informing him Mike is calling. 

He answers and before Mike can say anything, “I told you my dinner with Mr. Brooks would go late. Just put in a movie and-” Harvey’s lecture is cut off by a very loud throaty moan. Now that Harvey isn’t talking he can hear the wet slide of skin against skin. Another long groan from Mike and Harvey’s dick twitches with interest. Harvey can hear Mike panting now between moans. Harvey’s ready to forget Mr. Brooks--they were finishing up anyway-- when there’s shuffling on the other end of the line and the connection is lost. 

Harvey closes Mr. Brooks in record time and is in a cab twenty minutes later heading for home. 

Harvey arrives to their--yes he supposes it’s theirs now-- dark condo fifteen minutes later. He slings his suit coat over the kitchen bar stool and heads to the bedroom. He’s not as ready as he thought he’d be to see Mike spread out on the bed, one hand sliding over his cock while the other’s three fingers deep working himself open. Harvey was half hard in the cab thinking about what Mike was doing all by himself, but he’s completely hard now. Harvey’s yanking off his tie, quickly undoing shirt buttons.

“Shit.” Harvey breaths, startling Mike out of his zone. 

“Harvey!” Mike says only slightly surprised, “I thought you’d be gone another half hour!” Mike’s fingers still for a second but he continues to work himself open as Harvey stands in front of his spread legs slipping out of the rest of his clothes.

“I got a phone call that incentivized me to close early,” Harvey says, completely naked now and settling himself over Mike. 

Mike smiles cheekily. “Oh? Did I pocket dial you again?” Mike phone is lying a foot away from them on the bed.

Harvey growls and nips at the base of Mike’s neck. Mike moans and tries to push up into Harvey’s leg. “What where you going to do for the next thirty minutes you thought you had,” Harvey whispers into Mike’s ear as he takes over when Mike removes his fingers to stoke Harvey’s cock. Mike turns his head to look to the other side of the bed and Harvey follows his gaze, landing on a rather large dildo.

Mike turns back to look at him, smiling impishly. Harvey sees the lust there but also the love that’s been in Mike’s eyes for awhile now. Harvey finally feels like he’s okay with that and kisses Mike until there are no more playful looks, only moans of pleasure and, later, shouts as Mike comes between them and Harvey inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance
> 
> “ _Pound the Alarm_ ” by Nicki Minaj
> 
> “ _Locked Out of Heaven_ ” by Bruno Mars
> 
> “ _Gangnam Style_ ” by PSY
> 
> “ _The Ballad of Serenity_ ” by Sonny Rhodes from Firefly Opening Theme song
> 
> “ _Diamonds_ ” by Rihanna
> 
> “ _Sexy and I Know It_ ” by LMFAO


End file.
